


Over the destiny

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Master/Servant
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L’avrebbe seguito, come sempre, ed Arthur non sapeva se definirlo folle, stupido o semplicemente amico.





	Over the destiny

** Over The Destiny **

_“Farà caldo o farà freddo? Pioverà, farà bel tempo?”_

Ormai di sovente, Arthur si domandava che cosa lo legasse a Merlin.

Pauroso, petulante, incredibilmente inopportuno e fastidioso.

Non mancava mai di parlare quando la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata tacere, attirando su si sé le peggiori disgrazie che gli potessero capitare.

Perché, in fondo lo sapeva, c’era sempre lui ad aiutarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto ammetterlo con se stesso prima ancora di dirlo a lui, ma si chiedeva se quel rapporto fosse davvero univoco come appariva.

Merlin, che cosa faceva per lui?

Così impacciato con la spada, così poco diplomatico di fronte al pericolo, così maledettamente convinto che lui poi sarebbe arrivato a risolvere tutto, oppure semplicemente venendone fuori alla bell’e meglio, in un modo che Arthur non aveva mai capito fino in fondo.

E in quel momento, era nelle sue stanze, preparandosi per la partenza, verso un luogo a lui sconosciuto, gettandosi nel buio più oscuro senza lamentarsi.

O almeno, lamentandosi solo per il puro gusto di farlo.

L’avrebbe seguito, come sempre, ed Arthur non sapeva se definirlo folle, stupido o semplicemente amico.

Si concesse un mezzo sorriso, quel tanto che bastava per dire a se stesso che non sarebbe stato da solo, nemmeno nella più pericolosa delle missioni affidategli dal padre.

Il Re si fidava solo di lui. E Arthur, che pur avrebbe ben sopportato il peso delle responsabilità, sceglieva sempre e comunque di condividerle con Merlin.

Era la cosa più naturale del mondo, averlo al suo fianco.

E, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma con lui sentiva di avere una protezione di cui non aveva nemmeno bisogno.

Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota, prima di ricominciare a prepararsi.

Eppure, non smise di sorridere.

_“Non fare la_ ragazzina, _Merlin”_

Storse il naso, più per abitudine che per reale convinzione.

Sapeva che parte del divertimento di Arthur risiedeva in quei commenti acidi, spesso insofferenti, che gli rivolgeva, come a ricordare a se stesso i ruoli che entrambi ricoprivano.

Eppure Merlin lo sapeva, ogni volta che si ritrovavano nella foresta, ogni volta che cavalcavano, senza sapere se avrebbero fatto ritorno a Camelot, improvvisamente cessavano di essere il principe e il servo, diventando solo Arthur e Merlin.

E la cosa, doveva ammetterlo, gli piaceva fin troppo.

Quando era arrivato a Camelot, viveva la sua vita al fianco di Arthur come una sorta di punizione di quel destino che non mancava mai di adempiere, arrivando ad arrivare se stesso e lui per tutto ciò che era costretto a tacergli.

Adesso, per qualche strana ragione, la sua magia non lo frustrava più, non si lamentava troppo spesso di doverla nascondere al Re, ad Arthur, a chiunque, solo per aver salva la vita.

Era lo strumento grazie al quale Arthur era di fronte a lui, con il solito cipiglio esasperato, che tanto lo divertiva.

Arthur era vivo, e il merito era in buona parte della magia.

Avrebbe dovuto attendere, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Eppure, attendere non gli causava la minima ansia, non più.

Avrebbe continuato a proteggere Arthur, che ne andasse della sua stessa vita. E, benché consapevole del fatto che la sua meta ultima fosse Albion, doveva ammettere che con il tempo il destino aveva ceduto il passo alle sensazioni.

Ed era la sensazione migliore del mondo, vederlo sorridere.

Note: Le due frasi in corsivo sono riprese testualmente dalla puntata 3x12, “The Coming of Arthur – Part 1”


End file.
